The benefits of using fiberglass wall coverings are well known. Fiberglass wall coverings offer fire resistance, easy and uncomplicated handling and flexibility in use. They exhibit good abrasion resistance and appearance following painting. Typically, following adherence of the fiberglass wall covering to a structure, a uniform coating of a solid paint is applied, creating a textured painted wall effect.
In the past, many attempts have been made to create decorative images or color pattern of different kind on fiberglass fabrics. GB 2 249 994 A describes applying a colored pattern by a heated roller to a glass fiber fabric treated with a polyvinyl chloride, acrylic or polyester coating having a solids content of between 6 and 35% by weight of dry extracts. The outcome of the process produced a finished glass fabric with a fixed image. Typically, the hot transfer of colored pigments onto a glass fabric at a temperature of between 130° and 210° C. creates a rigid and stiff fabric, not conducive to packaging as a rolled good for later application to a wall.
It is also well known in the art to Imprint the desired pattern on wall coverings by various means. EP 0 909 850 A2 describes an imprintable self-adhesive woven glass fabric and a process for applying a thin film of adhesive which may carry a decorative pattern directly on the untreated glass fiber fabric.
EP 0 875 618 describes a fiberglass nonwoven backing printed with ornamental designs by printing hard particle containing adhesives.
EP 0 445 461 describes a wall covering that has a discontinuous printed adhesive coating which creates the desired pattern.
DE 198 11 152 describes an outdoor wall covering which is printed with various kinds of materials to create patterns and ornaments.
It has become increasingly desirable to conveniently obtain volumetric effects different from a standard fiberglass wall covering structure. The state of the art method to create volumetric effects on fiberglass wall covering is the use of glass fiber fabrics which are woven by Jaquard weaving machines. This technique can only provide fabrics with coarse volumetric effects without fine lines and well defined pictures. The fabrics also require a high density weaving which results in a stiff fabric that normally is hard to handle. Typically, only the most experienced or professional painter will achieve a desirable appearance.
Recently, it has become even more desirable to obtain wall coverings with distinct image effects which require three-dimensional finish structures. Such plastic effects have not been achieved when using fiber glass fabrics. It is much desired in the art to provide a feasible and economic process to produce an intermediate rolled good product, which when applied to a wall and painted by a consumer, will display a distinct and decorative image effect.